1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical device, and particularly to a set of parts for providing such a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often necessary to provide a catheter for a patient. Moreover, it is also often necessary to provide for management of an internal organ of a patient, for example a bladder of a patient. In the past, catheters have been inserted through the urethra. It is also becoming good medical practice to introduce a catheter suprapubically. However, such catheters, generally those known as Foley catheters, cannot usually remain in situ for an extended period of time owing to blocking of the catheter resulting in the catheter having to be replaced, with attendant trauma for a patient.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to seek to mitigate this disadvantage.